The invention relates to a hydrostatic bearing assembly for accommodating horizontal and/or vertical bearing forces for a slide movable along a guiding rail and associated with at least one separate bearing element which is provided with at least one pressure pocket facing the guiding face of the guiding rail and connected to a pressure agent pipeline which is provided with a pressure agent by a pressure source via a pipeline.
In the case of hydrostatic bearing assemblies, it is known to form receiving blocks onto the slide provided for guiding purposes along a guiding rail, which receiving blocks are provided with bores for accommodating bushes comprising pressure pockets. These guiding rails are designed as round bars, and pressure agent channels are provided in the slide (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,935).
In the case of hydrostatic bearing assemblies it is also known to work the pressure pockets into the slide provided for guiding purposes along a guiding rail and to provide the pressure agent channels in the slide, with separate pressure pockets for receiving horizontal and vertical forces being as a rule provided in faces arranged at a right angle relative to each other (see GB No. 2,164,275 B).
A problem with these known assemblies is that for each new application it is necessary to renew the elements participating in the guiding operation, and in addition, machining is expensive since the receiving blocks and channels and possibly the pressure pockets have to be produced directly on the slide.